Her Hero
by shad0wcast
Summary: A songfic based on Chad Kroeger's song, "Hero". A KakaKure pairing with slight AsuKure...hmm...a bit of KakaTsuna ?
1. How To Be A Hero

Her Hero

**Her Hero**

**A/N: **a songfic inspired by the song "Hero" by Chad Kroeger. A KakaKure pairing. Slight AsuKure too…!! Please review!! Thanks!!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THE SONG!!

**.:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:. .:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:. .:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:. .:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:.**

**Chapter I: Holding back**

"Asuma"

He looked away with eyes filled with sadness.

"What does it take to be a hero? What does it take to be _her_ hero?" he softly said as a figure from behind came with the sound of a door opened. "Just as I thought. You're to be found here."

"Tsunade-sama's looking for me?" he queried with a surprised tone. A small smile appeared on her face. "No, not really. Your students are bugging me. Always asking me where you are. Do I really look like your nanny?' she said with an exasperated tone. "Seriously. Those kids can't be helped."

"Even your little avenger. I was surprised to see him with Naruto and Sakura." She said. "He was there? Now, some sense has been put to him. To care for his old sensei." He replied as he gave a soft smile underneath the mask. Tsuande walked up to the bed side and looked down at the patient. "How's she?" he asked her.

"Can't tell. The virus spread is…fast. Attacking her brain cells and nerves first. And then her other organs. That's how it works." She said in reply. "How…how long would she still be?" he added. "If he returns here tomorrow, she'll do it."

"And if not?" he asked immediately. "I hate doing this but I'm giving her five…five days." She said with a certain tone. He softly nodded. "I understand." He whispered. "When I came in, you were asking, what does it take to be her hero. That question, were you asking me that?" she asked as she looked out the window. It was almost night time. The sky was fast darkening and the last rays of the glorious setting sun were fast disappearing. Some stars began to shimmer in the sky. "Why? Can you answer me Tsunade-sama?" he asked with a low tone.

"Obviously, you don't have any intention to tell her that." Tsunade said as she placed her hands on the window sill. "Heh, as if…as if I could. You know very well that I can't do that to him. I've treated him not only as a friend but also as a brother. I can't…do that to him." He replied as he closed his fist in defeat. Yes, he felt like he's defeated already. Deep inside his heart, she liked her. No, he _loved_ her more than anyone and anything in this cruel world. But someone else loves her the way he does. Asuma. A friend. A brother. Why does it have to be like this? How he wished he could just love any other woman and forget about her completely. Problem is, he can't. He just can't.

"I just wanted to be…happy." He muttered. "Is that a crime?" he added. Tsunade looked down. She had treated him as her own younger brother. She knew very well the pain he had gone through when he lost almost everything back then. Just like what she felt when she lost the two most beloved persons in the war. "Do you think, God is really merciful, Tsunade-sama?" he suddenly asked. "Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"They say that God is merciful. He will take away your sadness and pain when you ask Him. He will be there by your side and He will make things fair. But I think…" he stopped.

"Kakashi"

"I think, he's unfair. He never gave me…the happiness that I wanted. He never listened to the cries of my heart…of my wounded soul. He never listened to me. He's unfair."

"No. He's not like that Kakashi. God…He just wanted to test you. To test if you would really believe that He could do that."

"Isn't my past pain enough?"

Tsunade was stopped. "He knows the right time. Just believe in Him." Kakashi went to the door and held the handle. "Going already?" Tsunade asked. "It's time to go." He said then walked out. Dead silence.

"Asuma" she softly said. Tsunade looked down at her. "He won't even try. That Kakashi."

**.:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:. .:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:. .:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:. .:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:.**

The room was filled with highly skilled medical ninjas and Tsunade when they arrived. Several nurses and other assistant staffs were constantly running in and out the room.

"What happened here?" Anko asked a nurse. "Oh, Anko-san. It was an emergency. Kurenai-san's condition became abnormal and worse this morning." She replied. "What! How did that happened? Weren't the medications enough?" Gai asked. "Uh, that's the reason why Tsuande-sama came." She replied. "Is that so? Thank you." Anko said and the nurse went out.

"This is terrible! Where in the world is that Asuma?! He should have been here yesterday!" Gai said in fury. "Kurenai's life is at stake! He should be the first in all of us to realize that time is very important in this moment!" he added. "I thought Kakashi here is the only one who doesn't know time management." Anko mocked to lighten the atmosphere. "Yeah, looks like Asuma got infected." Gai said.

"Guys!" Genma's voice came. "Genma!" Anko said as he came. "I heard about her. How's it doing?" he asked. Anko shook her head. "We don't know yet. They're still busy inside." She replied. "Has Asuma arrived?" he queried. "No. Not yet." Kakashi finally said. "Damn. I just hope he's just late because he took some time off." He said. "Yeah…we hope so…" Gai said.

After about one and a half hour, the medical staff went out. The four stood and waited for Tsunade to come out but she didn't. Instead, Shizune came and asked them to come inside the room where Tsunade was waiting.

"Tsunade-sama, you called for us?" Gai asked as the door closed. "Yes. It's about Kurenai's condition. And I won't tell everything's alright when it's not." She frankly said. "What…happened to her?" Anko asked, worry vividly painted in her eyes. "What happened to my friend?" she asked. "Her whole immune system has been infiltrated by the virus. If the cure won't arrive today, her heart would soon be…her heart would be the next target and I'm afraid its condition is bad too." Tsunade said. "What…" Kakashi said in disbelief.

"By now, her condition wouldn't be that bad. I have given her a supportive healing jutsu. But it won't last that long." She added.

Glorious silence wrapped them as the breeze blew outside. Hearty laughter of the villagers could be heard and the day was very tranquil with its advent up to now. It doesn't seem to fit their atmosphere now.

**.:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:. .:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:. .:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:. .:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:.**


	2. Not A Hero's Love

Chapter II: Not A Hero's Love

**Chapter II: Not A Hero's Love**

"Tsunade-sama, I'll go." Kakashi said. "Huh? Go?"

The afternoon breeze was a bit warm even though sunset was at hand. The sky was slowly turning hot with the mixed colors of red, orange and yellow blazing across the sky.

"I'll go find Asuma. We haven't got much time."

"Kakashi…"

"Even though I can't take the credit of being the hero who saved her, I would still do."

"Who said you can't take the credit?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow. "I am the Hokage." She added.

"Tsunade-sama, who dared to go get the cure from the enemy's territory, even if he would die in the process?" Kakashi asked. "A…Asuma." She answered.

"Then…he should get the credit. In the first place, he is. He is the hero." Kakashi replied. Tsunade bowed and bit her lip. "You're just as stubborn as your father." She said.

"I would like to request three chuunins and five ANBU, Master Hokage." He said as he looked out the window. "That would do." He added.

"Three chuunins and five ANBU. Are you sure with this?" she asked. Kakashi looked at her with determined eyes. "Yes." He said. Tsunade pondered for a moment. Aftr some deep thoughts, she gave a soft nod. "I'm giving you five minutes to prepare." She said. "Thank you." He replied then went his way. "Don't be late." She reminded. "I won't" then he disappeared.

He was walking out to the streets when someone appeared from behind. "I heard you're going." Kakashi looked back and saw Gai. "Eavesdropping?" he asked. "Didn't mean to." He replied shortly and readily. Silence.

"I'll be going. I have only five minutes to prepare." Kakashi said then started to walk away. Gai nodded. "Kakashi," he started stopping the masked jounin. "Maybe you think that you're not her hero."

"But to us, who have seen your silent efforts, you are the _real_ hero." He continued. Kakashi closed his eyes. "You are her hero." Gai added. "I'll be going." Kakashi said and finally, disappeared.

_You are the real hero..._

_You are her real hero…_

…_To us who have seen all your silent efforts…_


	3. Giving In And Up

Chapter III: Giving In And Up

**Chapter III: Giving In And Up**

"Asuma!" Kakashi's voice rang behind him. He turned behind and saw his good friend along with some ANBU and chuunins. "Kakashi? What…what are you doing here?" Asuma asked.

"Dummy! I'm supposed to ask you that! What are you still doing in here?" Kakashi asked. Asuma ducked as a kunai came flying above them. "What was that?" Kakashi asked as he crouched beside Asuma. "That's why I'm still here. I can't bring them to Konoha." He replied.

"I told you to be careful." Kakashi said as he threw a set of kunais. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Now help me clean up this place." Asuma said as he jumped off and went to the opposite set of barricade of trees. Kakashi shook his head and followed.

After a couple of hours of battle, Kakashi and Asuma stood side by side, panting. Three ANBU and one chuunin was left. They were all bloodstained and wounded. "Thanks. You came." Asuma said as the wind blew. "Let's get this over with." Kakashi said as he faced him with a dead serious look. "Where's it?" he asked. Asuma nodded and took a small tube with light blue fluid from his vest pockets. "Safe and sound." He replied with a victorious grin. Kakashi gave nod. "Let's go back. We don't have much time left." Kakashi said then started to leave. Asuma followed and trailed beside him. "I know. Let's hurry." He replied and they sped off like light.

**.:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:. .:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:. .:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:. .:xX:Her.Hero:Xx:.**

Her face lighten and looked rosier after the liquid medicine was injected. They all heaved a sigh. "That was close." Gai said. "Thanks to Kakashi, Asuma came in time." He added. Asuma nodded. "Yeah. We were close at being ambushed. He came at the right time." He replied.

"It's better we leave her to have some real rest." Tsunade said as Shizune went out and headed on. "She needs it." She added. Anko and Genma nodded and disappeared in a puff. Gai patted Kakashi and Asuma's shoulder before walking out.

"Well?" Tsunade asked the two remaining jounins who stood frozen in their placed. "Uh, see you in the morning." Kakashi said as he trailed off. Asuma followed suit. Tsunade gave a sigh as she looked down at Kurenai who was sleeping intently. "You are one lucky girl. Choose wisely." She said before leaving the room.

The sky was blazing again with the hot colors of red and orange. The sun was setting again gloriously. She walked in the town and made her way to the office when she caught a figure of someone. She stopped and looked at him.

"Ah, Hokage-sama." He said with a smile in his face, though it can't be evidently seen.

"I thought you left already. What are you doing here?" she asked. The figure walked towards her and stopped into some distance. "I was just wondering…how's…how's she now? I mean, is she safe already?" he asked in a soft voice. "Why didn't you asked that earlier?" she asked in return.

"Well…I…" he started. She gave a faint smile. "Is it because of his presence?" she asked. He gave a soft nod. "I might sound…you know…" he said again. She gave a soft chuckle. "Alright. I get you now. Don't worry about her. She's fine. Just like what Gai had said earlier, _you_ came in time. The drug, as I expected, worked well." She said with a smile. He gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Hokage-sama. I'll be going then." He said then walked past her. "Alright, _Hero._" She said, which made him look back in surprise. "What?" he asked.

"What? Am I not correct?" she asked. "Hokage-sama…"

"Go, tell and confess."

He looked down. "You won't, just as I thought. Why do you keep on doing that to yourself? One minute, you seem like to force her awake and tell her and now, look at you! Sulking and giving up! I really can't understand you!" she said exasperatedly. "I'm sorry. I let you…down." He replied. "Now you're making it look like I'm setting a bet on you." She replied as she placed her hands on her waist. "I guess I've finally made my decision." He said. "I think I know what." She said.

"He…really loves her." He then said after some silence. "And you think he's worthier than you?" she asked. He didn't respond. "Yeah?" he said, or asked. She rolled her eyes. "Kakashi, I really can't understand and take you any more." She said. "Well then, I won't be bugging you anymore. You've done so much. I would just like to…ask you something. Actually, it's more of like a request, as a friend." He said. "What is it?"

"Please…tell her that…Asuma saved her life. That she should be thankful to him for doing that kind of mission." He said softly. She looked at him intently. "As you wish." She said and they went off their own way.

**.xX:owari:Xx. .xX:owari:Xx. .xX:owari:Xx.**


End file.
